Todo por un antojo
by KiaxCullen
Summary: Gracias a Alice Renesmee prueba un pote de helado, lo que no se imaginaban todos era que Alice lo tenia todo calculado.


FANFICS: TODO POR UN ANTOJO (ONE SHOTS)

HUMOR

Sumary: Gracias a Alice Renesmee prueba un pote de helado, lo que no se imaginaban todos era que Alice lo tenia todo calculado.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Mayer, solo la trama es idea propia. Queda prohibida toda copia sin permiso.

Este es mi primer one shot, espero que lo disfruten. Cariños

Kia Cullen.

POV RENESMEE

Todos salieron a cazar, me dejaron sola, la excusa, necesitaba una dieta balanceada, últimamente salía mucho a cazar, además debía terminar los deberes de la escuela, siempre hacían lo mismo cuando se aproximaba mi cumpleaños, este seria el quinto. A pesar de eso parezco una niña de 16, el año pasado mi crecimiento fue haciéndose lento, debido a esto convencí a mis padres de ir a la escuela de Forks.

En fin… estaba aburrida, había acabado mis deberes, así que llame a mi lobito Jacob necesitaba verlo, estábamos de novios, Papá tenia restringidas las visitas en la semana, dijo que no me concentraría con los deberes de la escuela, mi padre se puso estricto cuando supo lo de nosotros, Mamá decía que no me preocupara que se le pasaría en algunos meses, siempre me contaba que Papá fue muy celoso y sobreprotector con ella, es la forma que tiene de mostrar como cuida a los que mas ama en su vida; yo Renesmee Carlie Cullen soy su princesita regalona.

Tome el móvil marque rápido el numero de Jake a la primera timbrada me contesto.

-Como estas hermosa escuche a Jake.

-Bien, extrañándote, estoy solita te gustaría hacerme compañía.

-Claro Nessie, pero es viernes, no quero tener problemas con Edward, dijo algo dudoso.

-Termine los deberes, ya comenzó el fin de semana, si te asusta venir nos vemos mañana. Dije a modo de despedida.

-Ok iré, no tardo más de 5 minutos y corto el llamado.

En 5 minutos exactos Jacob llego, corrí para abrazarlo, lo extrañaba mucho.

-¿Porque estas solita?

-Todos están coludidos, escuche a mi tía Alice hablar con Mamá por mi cumpleaños, estaban discutiendo, mis padres quieren algo sencillo pero ya sabes como es Alice.

Solo pensar en como seria sonreí, esta ves quería una fiesta en grande, quería invitar a compañeros de la escuela pensaba hablar mañana con mis padres con respecto a mi fiesta. Pensaba en ello cuando sentí el estomago de Jake rugir de hambre, me miro avergonzado, mire el reloj de pared, marcaban las nueve de la noche.

-Lo siento Nessi, dijo aun avergonzado, no he comido, salí rápido para verte.

-No te preocupes iré por unos sándwich, te parece si vamos a ver una película arriba le sonreí.

La habitación que ocupaba mi padre la habían arreglado para que me quedara.

-¿Que película quieres ver?

-Una amiga de la escuela me presto una, se llama hombre lobo, Jacob me miro incrédulo.

-¿Enserio quieres ver esa película? Es aburrida, además de ficticia, tú sabes como son las cosas.

-Lo se, por eso quiero verla, será gracioso y divertido, anda mi lobito di que si, puse mi mejor carita de Alice, aprendí como sacar provecho a lo que quería con esa carita que me enseño Alice, nadie podía resistirlo, todos me daban en el gusto.

-Bien veamos esa tonta película.

Fui por los sándwich a la cocina, cuando abrí el refrigerador vi un pote redondo llamativo decía helado, sabia que era, me pareció raro que estuviera eso ahí, nunca me ha llamado la atención este tipo de comida, generalmente comía carnes. Lo mire algunos segundos, dudando si probarlo o no, tome uno que decía avellanas chocolate y almendras además de 4 sándwich para Jake, fui por una cuchara y subi a mi cuarto, Jake tenia todo listo para ver la película, me senté a su lado, le pase los sándwich y me miro raro

-¿Que pasa? Pregunte.

-¿Vas a comer eso? Dijo indicando el pote de helado.

-Si, me antoje probarlo. Le dije sin mucha importancia.

-No te gustara Nessie. Puso la peli en volumen bajo.

Me concentre en abrir el pote, se veía bastante sabroso, introduje la cuchara dudosa, saque un poco; Jacob observaba con atención, lentamente me lleve la cuchara a la boca, saboree, le sonreí a Jacob me miraba con atención.

-Mmm… Jake es lo mejor que he probado. Me lleve otra cucharada a la boca, le convide a Jake para que lo probara.

-No puedo creer que exista algo tan delicioso Jake, ¿Porque no me lo habías mostrado antes?

-Pensé que no te atreverías. También es la primera vez que pruebo esto, es demasiado rico. Ahora que sé que te gusto esto, te podre dar mas cosas que sé que no has probado y que te encantaran.

-Enserio dije muy contenta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza, casi la sacan del marco, mis padres estaban con una cara de espanto, mis tíos que entraron con ellos nos miraron y comenzaron a reírse de una manera exagerada, mis padres eran los únicos que no reían, nosotros los mirábamos extrañados, no entendía lo que pasaba, mire a Jake para ver si comprendía pero estaba igual que yo, así que me anime a preguntar, por la cara de mis padre no era nada bueno…

POV EDWARD

Hace más de media hora que Alice, Bella y yo discutíamos sobre el cumpleaños de mi dulce princesita. Queríamos hacerle una fiesta intima, pero la alocada de mi hermana Alice quería algo sorpresa en grande, no sabíamos que escusa darle, para colmo Alice estaba convenciendo con sus argumentos a todos y de poco a Bella, esto se veía mal.

Ya me habían convencido de mandarla a estudiar, no estaba de acuerdo con ello, con los días demostró ser buena alumna. Luego de que pasaron unas semanas, Nessie me conto que estaba de novia con ese perro, sabia bien que llegaría aquel día, esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

Jake estaba mas domesticado gracias a Bella, hace algunos años tubo su merecido, como olvidar la paliza que le dio mi Bella cuando supo que se había imprimado de nuestra hija, jamás me olvidara sonreí ante aquello.

-Bella, Nessie les pedirá mañana que inviten a sus amigos de escuela. Ante esta afirmación no quedaba nada que hacer, mire a Bella. Me devolvió la mirada y suspiro.

-Ok Alice, te lo pido no exageres, te conozco, sé que serias capaz de invitar a toda la escuela.

Esta batalla la perdimos, estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, era la única manera de poder controlarla un poco, sabia de un principio que ganaría es mas había adelantado compras en la mañana.

Tendría que ver otro regalo para mi nena Alice se adelanto. Emmett estaba aburrido, en su cabeza pensaba en cosas que hacer con Rose con un traje de enfermera, policía, colegiala y de gatubela.

Comencé a imaginaba como se vería Bella en aquel diminuto traje de enfermera, si mi corazón latiera, tendría un ataque, investigaría donde comprar aquellos trajes le regalaría uno a Bella sonreí ante la idea.

-Bien, esta decidido. Dijo Alice feliz de ganar la batalla.

-Entonces podemos regresar. Dijo animado Emmett.

Corrimos velozmente a casa, antes de llegar leí pensamientos extraños de Jacob; estaba con Nessie en casa, cambiaba rápidamente de ideas, apure el paso, los demás se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? Pregunto preocupada Bella.

-No lo se, esta con Jacob no puedo entenderle las ideas las cambia muy rápido.

Llegamos en menos de un segundo a casa, entramos a la sala para la sorpresa de todos escuchamos algo no grato de Nessie.

-Mmm... Jake es lo mejor que he probado.

Mi cara se desfiguro, no era posible, ¡ Mi niña haciendo cosas con Jacob! Como se atrevía ese perro a tocar a mi bebe, Bella me miraba horrorizada, los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie no me ayudaban a controlarme, se la imaginaban de mil formas con ese perro. Volví a escuchar la voz de Nessie.

-No puedo creer que exista algo tan delicioso Jake, ¿Porque no me lo habías mostrado antes?

-Pensé que no te atreverías. También es la primera vez que pruebo esto, es demasiado rico. Ahora que sé que te gusto esto, te podre dar mas cosas que sé que no has probado y que te encantaran.

Esto era el colmo descuartizaría con mucho gusto a ese perro, Bella estaba que reventaba de furia.

-Perro malagradecido, como se atreve a tocar a mi bebe, lo voy a sacar de partes.

Me preocupe por las palabras de Bella, subimos rápido todos, abrí la puerta de la habitación; Nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa al ver a Nessie y Jacob sentados comiendo helado, nuestras caras lo decían todo, lo peor era que Rose y Emmett no paraban de reír, Nessie no entendía nada, se veía algo asustada Por mi mente pasaban imágenes de Rose y Emmett como se imaginaban a Nessie con Jacob. Un pensamiento de Alice llamo mi atención, estaba riéndose abajo con Jasper.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Papá? Dijo bajito Nessie. Jacob nos miraba aun sin entender.

-Nada Nessie, fue un mal entendido.

-Nessie, ¿De donde sacarte ese pote de helado? Pregunto una calmada Bella.

-Del refrigerador Mamá, quise probarlo. ¿Hice algo malo? Pregunto Nessie triste.

-No querida, no has hecho nada malo, la mala es Alice. Rugió Bella, que entendió la sucia jugarreta del duendecillo.

Entre las cosas que compro Alice, estaban los helados, sabia que Nessie lo probaría, fue una jugarreta de Alice para nosotros por discutir sobre el cumpleaños que deseaba hacerle a Nessie. Además de la revancha por la jugarreta que hicimos Bella y yo a Jasper el otro día, enana vengativa. Las cosas no quedarían así planearíamos un nuevo ataque Bella y yo en contra de ella.

Aun así Rose y Emmett no paraban de reír, Bella se disculpo con Nessie y Jake, todos salimos del cuarto bajamos la escala, Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido.

-¡Alice pronto será nuestro turno ya veras de que somos capaces! Dijo ella quien miro a Rose y Emmett amenazante, de inmediato dejaron de reír.

-Vamos Bella fue divertida la jugarreta de la enana, se te esta pegando lo mal humorado de tu esposo. Dijo un divertido Emmett.

Escuchamos a Nessie decirle a Jacob

-No te preocupes son extraños, pero así amo a mi familia, mañana le preguntare a Mamá que fue lo que paso, ahora voy por otro sabor de helado. Todos nos reímos.

POV ALICE

Estábamos a solo unos días del quinto cumpleaños de mi linda sobrina Nessie, y como todos los años estábamos discutiendo con Bella y Edward por la fiesta, estos padres anticuados querían algo íntimo y fome; yo quería celebrárselo en grande, mas ahora que Nessie estaba llendo a la escuela de Forks y tenían compañeros a los cuales invitar, aparte ya había visto el futuro y seria una linda fiesta sin ningún inconveniente, en la mañana salí con mi lindo Jasper a comprar todo lo necesario, solo quedaba organizar el espacio.

En la mañana cuando estábamos de compras en el supermercado con Jasper, me dio una idea ya que pasábamos por el pasillo de los congelados y me pregunto si seria buena ideas llevarle a los chicos, de primera me había negado ya que Nessie no come ese tipo de cosas, pero después me llego una hermosa visión, sonreí ante la idea.

Le comente a Jasper y me apoyo, ya que hace unos días Bella y Edward le jugaron una mala pasada a mi lindo Jasper, y esta seria la venganza.

Deshice esos pensamientos ya que Edward estaba pendiente de mis ideas, si me descubría no seria divertido quería verlos en esos momentos y estaba por comenzar así que debía tratar de apurar todo esta charla.

-Bella, Nessie les pedirá mañana que inviten a sus amigos de escuela. Ya no podían hacer nada, Bella miro a Edward y suspiro. Bingo todo estaba listo y dispuesto sonreí

-Ok Alice, te lo pido no exageres, te conozco, sé que serias capaz de invitar a toda la escuela.

-Bien, esta decidido. Les dije feliz pero no dije nada con respecto a los invitados

-Entonces podemos regresar. Dijo animado Emmett.

Comenzamos a corres a la casa, Jasper iba a mi lado, me miro con una malvada sonrisa

-Todo listo y dispuesto Jass.

-Claro nena, todo listo y dispuesto, es mas ya comenzó

-Jass ya sabes que hacer, intensifica los sentimientos de los chicos y de Bella.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Vi como Edward comenzaba a corres mas rápido y vi a una Bella preocupada

-¿Qué sucede Edward? Dijo una preocupada Bella.

-No lo se, esta con Jacob no puedo entenderle las ideas las cambia muy rápido.

Llegamos a la casa, el primer piso estaba desierto, los chicos estaban arriba encerrados de pronto escuchamos a Nessie

-Mmm... Jake es lo mejor que he probado.

Trate de no reír, la cara de Edward era un lio y ella estaba furiosa eso con ayuda de mi Jass

Nessie volvió a gritar

-No puedo creer que exista algo tan delicioso Jake, ¿Porque no me lo habías mostrado antes?

-Pensé que no te atreverías. También es la primera vez que pruebo esto, es demasiado rico. Ahora que sé que te gusto esto, te podre dar mas cosas que sé que no has probado y que te encantaran.

Esto era genial, mi venganza seria la mejor, mire a Bella furiosa Edward hablo primero también estaba molesto

-Esto era el colmo descuartizaría con mucho gusto a ese perro

-Perro malagradecido, como se atreve a tocar a mi bebe, lo voy a sacar de partes.

Uf la amenaza de Bella me preocupo un poco, pero no pasaría nada ya lo había previsto, todos subieron rápido las escaleras, Jass y yo nos quedamos abajo escuchando

-Alice creo que será mejor que salgamos

-Jass no te preocupes, todavía no, esperemos un poco, quiero escuchar esto, le di mi mejor sonrisa a mi amor, este me beso la frente, duendecilla vengativa me susurro.

-solo por ti.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Papá? Dijo bajito Nessie

-Nada Nessie, fue un mal entendido. Dijo Edward que estaba empezando a comprender

-Nessie, ¿De donde sacarte ese pote de helado? Pregunto una calmada Bella.

-Del refrigerador Mamá, quise probarlo. ¿Hice algo malo? Pregunto Nessie su voz sonaba triste.

-No querida, no has hecho nada malo, la mala es Alice. Rugió Bella, comprendiendo lo sucedido

Escuchaba las carcajadas de Rose y Emmett no paraban de reír, luego de unos minutos Bella se disculpo con Nessie y Jake,

-bien Jass es hora de correr.

-entonces vamos. Mi lindo novio me sonrío de la manera más seductora, y eso solo significaba solo una cosa.

-Sígueme se donde estaremos tranquilos para amarnos sin que nos molesten. Su sonrisa fue aun mayo.

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano y corrimos por el bosque, cuando ya llevábamos un trecho escuche a bella gritar

¡Alice pronto será nuestro turno ya veras de que somos capaces!


End file.
